bravelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aquabreeze2967/Bravelands Hunger Games 1 Part 2
Note: I did not write this. This was made using a Hunger Games generator that can be found here Day 4 Valor runs away from Windrider. Stinger, Gallant, and Artful unsuccessfully ambush Fleet, Swift, and Beetle, who kill them instead. Loyal overhears Fearless and Berry talking in the distance. Thorn tends to Nut's wounds. Fallen Tributes 4 5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Night 4 Loyal, Thorn, Windrider, Berry, and Valor sleep in shifts. Fearless receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Nut, Fleet, and Swift discuss the games and what might happen in the morning. Beetle bleeds out due to untreated injuries. The Feast The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. Valor decides not to go to The Feast. Windrider accidently steps on a landmine. Nut decides not to go to The Feast. Fearless decides not to go to The Feast. Thorn decides not to go to The Feast. Loyal decides not to go to The Feast. Fleet and Swift decide to work together to get more supplies. Berry takes a staff leaning against the cornucopia. Day 5 Valor sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Swift tries to sleep through the entire day. Loyal, Berry, Fleet, and Nut hunt for other tributes. Thorn injures himself. Fearless collects fruit from a tree. Fallen Tributes 5 2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. District 9 Night 5 Fearless is unable to convince Loyal to not kill him. Berry, Valor, and Thorn sleep in shifts. Nut tries to treat his infection. Fleet loses sight of where he is. Swift receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Day 6 Thorn makes a slingshot. Fleet kills Nut for his supplies. Valor constructs a shack. Swift shoots an arrow into Loyal's head. Berry constructs a shack. Fallen Tributes 6 3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. District 8 Night 6 Fleet and Valor run into each other and decide to truce for the night. Thorn severely injures Berry, but puts her out of her misery. Swift loses sight of where she is. Day 7 Thorn explores the arena. Valor and Swift hunt for other tributes. Fleet explores the arena. Fallen Tributes 7 1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance. District 6 Night 7 Swift and Fleet hold hands. Valor destroys Thorn's supplies while he is asleep. Day 8 Fleet receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Swift tends to Valor's wounds. Thorn searches for a water source. Fallen Tributes No cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Night 8 Fleet and Thorn talk about the tributes still alive. Swift passes out from exhaustion. Valor dies trying to escape the arena. Day 9 Swift dies from an infection. Thorn throws a knife into Fleet's head. Fallen Tributes 9 3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. District 12 The Winner The winner is Thorn from District 2! Placements 1. Thorn 2. Fleet 3. Swift 4. Valor 5. Berry 6. Loyal 7. Nut 8. Fearless 9. Windrider 10. Beetle 11. Artful 12. Gallant 13. Stinger 14. Mango 15. Grub 16. Sky 17. Titan 18. Moon 19. Ruthless 20. Great Mother 21. Rain 22. Blackwing 23. Mud 24. Star District Placements 1. District2 2. District12 3. District5 4. District1 5. District6 6. District8 7. District7 8. District9 9. District10 10. District4 11. District3 12. District11 Kills 5: Fleet 5: Swift 3: Thorn 3: Beetle 2: Loyal 1: Grub 1: Sky 1: Gallant 1: Stinger 1: Fearless Category:Blog posts